


Pass the Note || Destiel AU

by xxBlueLysrielxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Book Lover!Dean, Bullying, Destiel is canon, Football, FxF, Gay, Homosexual, Jock Cas, Jock Gabriel, Jock!Cas, M/M, MxM - Freeform, Nerd Dean, Slow Burn, Soulmate AU, Soulmate Alternative Universe, Soulmates, University AU, alternative universe, highschool sweethearts, nerd!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxBlueLysrielxx/pseuds/xxBlueLysrielxx
Summary: "It's you."It was a whisper but he heard it loud and clear. As if he was at the ocean, inhaling the the scent of the water— the wind that was passing through him. It was something he will never forget.When he heard those words. It striked like a lightning, making him scream inside but that lightning makes him want to hear it more. Some are afraid but this is something worth the wait.He stepped closer, wondering if it was real. Doubting one's self for he can't believe it's him. All this time, all those notes, today was the day he was waiting for.No words can explain what he actually felt.Only then he knew, that him, standing there. Facing him with teary eyes and a huge smile, holding hands. Staring deeply into each others eyes. Letting them see one's soul.Today is the day, he got the chance to say, "You're my soulmate."
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dorothy Baum/Charlie Bradbury, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 8





	1. Start Off

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from my wattpad account. Just thought I'd share it here too!

A fresh new morning awaited Dean Winchester. This was going to be the last day of their summer. It wasn't easy really, but Dean managed to pass all that. He lived in an apartment with his brother, Sam and his dad, John. Though, his father wasn't always around because of some important matter. He hadn't been home in a few days.

Dean woke up earlier than expected. He didn't have enough sleep, thinking about where his father was or if he'd arrive home drunk and beat the crap out of him. He got out of his bed and found Sam still peacefully sleeping. He wore his glasses and headed straight to the bathroom. He looked at the mirror and lifted his shirt up. The scars were still there, indicating what John did to him. He sighed and fixed his shirt. He brushed his teeth and started to strip off his clothes to take a shower.

The warm water splashed all the way down to his body. He closed his eyes and felt the water making him feel relaxed. When he was done shampooing and rubbing his body in soap, he washed it all off and grabbed a towel. He got out of the bathroom and Sam was still asleep. The alarm was on snooze, meaning Sam will be awake in any minute. He opened up their cabinet and wore his AC/DC shirt. He grabbed the nearest pants and placed them on. He walked out to their room and headed to the kitchen.

He opened the fridge and saw a lot of half-filled beers. He shook his head in annoyance and grabbed the remaining eggs and bacon. He opened the stove and started frying them. He placed two plates and four utensils. When he was flipping the egg, he heard Sam running down the stairs while wearing his shirt.

"Morning, Sammy." He greeted.

"Morning, Dean and it's Sam!" He frowned and sat down on the dining table.

Dean chuckled and continued cooking. When he was done, he turned off the stove and placed the cooked food on the plate. He placed it on the table and sat down. They ate in silence. Not until Sam spoke, "Uh, Dean? Do you know where dad is?"

Dean shot his head up and frowned at Sam's question. Why on earth did he need to know where their father was? He left them without saying anything, just gave them scars. Dean closed his fists, trying to control his anger. "Sam, I don't know where he is. So, just mind your bacon and egg. You shouldn't give a damn about that man."

Sam looked up and faced Dean. It was clear on his face that he was angry. He doesn't want anyone to beat up his older brother. It was somehow his fault why their dad left. "Okay, I'm sorry. This-this is all my fault. I never should've told him." He started tearing up.

Dean relaxed and sighed. Sam was constantly blaming himself. It wasn't really his fault. Dean would definitely beat his dad if he was about to kill Sam. "It's not your fault, Sammy. It's his. Don't blame yourself, okay? Let's just finish this shit up and forget him. We have Bobby to take care of us and you have me. There's nothing to worry about. This is a new life, alright?" He stood up and wrapped an arm around his brother.

Sam wiped his tears and hugged Dean back. This new life was something he needed. Dean might not be affected, but he is sure that here in Kansas he'll be good as new. Dean went back to his seat and finished his meal.

They got to the impala, placing their bags at the back seat.

"I miss you, Baby." He laughed, "This will be a fun ride." Dean said.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Dean, it's a car. "

"Shut up! Don't you say those things to Baby." He snapped. "Don't listen to him." He whispered to the wheel.

Sam rolled his eyes again for his brother's childishness. He didn't know if he's the fifteen year old boy or Dean. He pressed the button and changed the music. He was actually figuring it out. Yet, Dean slapped his hand away. "What now?"

"Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his piehole." He blasted Metallica to the highest volume. He started the engine and drove all the way to the University of Kansas.

\---------

They got to the University just in time. This was going to be a bit difficult to navigate. It's a good thing they were given a map. They were going in for their scholarship. Since, Dean was a valedictorian at his previous school as well as Sam. They went to the Administrations Office. Until, they bumped into someone.

"Ouch!" He bumped into Sam.

Dean lifted Sam and looked at the kid. He was about sixteen and looks like a jock. He was smiling at Sam.

"I'm sorry, Kiddo. My brother was chasing me." He apologized.

Sam just smiled at him. "It's fine. Sorry too."

"Where are you heading?" He asked.

"We're going to the-" Sam was cut off by Dean.

"Okay, That's enough chitchat. We're heading to the office now. Nice seeing you, dude." Dean got into their conversation.

As they were about to pass the kid. He stopped them, "Can I come with you? I realized my brother isn't going to follow me. I'm Gabriel by the way."

"Hi, Gabe. I'm Sam." He reached out his hand and shook it. "This is my brother, Dean."

He shook also his hand and gave Sam a lollipop. "Nice meeting y'all! I'm gonna bet my brother will like you, Dean-o." He said and happily skipped the hallway.

 _His brother was going to like him_? Dean thought.

He wasn't gay at the very least because for sure his dad wasn't going to like it if he was. He looked at Sam and he chuckled. He ran to catch up with Gabriel. Dean shook his head in defeat and started jogging up to join them.

Gabriel stopped and pointed at the window. "There it is. Hope y'all get your scholarship. It looks like y'all deserve it." He said and took another lollipop.

 _This kid is a sugar addict_. Dean thought.

He adjusted his glasses and went to the window. He told the administrator his name and started filling up forms. When he was done, he looked at his back and Sam was sitting a bit too close to Gabriel but, there was another guy. He has this sex hair, he's body was indeed muscular. You can see the muscles beneath his black shirt. He has this pink thin and chapped lips. Oh, there's also a trench coat lying around on the other side of his body. He was playing around with Sam and Gabriel but he glazed his eyes towards Dean.

Dean gulped and he saw how blue his eyes were. It was like the ocean, the more you get deeper the more you want to dive in. When he realized what he was doing he went back to face the window. He rubbed his eyes under his glasses and breathed heavily. This wasn't the first time he got attracted but the difference was, he was attracted to the _boy_.

When the administrator came back. Everything was clear and he walked towards where Sam was seating. He looked at him and he saw that he was indeed happy. Perhaps, he'll change his mind not letting Sam hang-out with Gabriel.

Sam glanced up and he blushed. Probably, he was shy that Dean was seeing him so madly happy. "Hey, Dean. Are we up for the scholarship?"

"Yeah, we were approved." Dean smiled and he glanced at the boy he was having a staring contest a while ago.

"That's cool. Oh, Dean! This is Castiel, Gabe's brother. He's a superstar. More like the captain of Blue Lions." Sam said and gestured to Castiel.

He saw that bluest eyes again. He adjusted his glasses and nodded at Castiel.

"Hey." His throat got caught up.

"Heya, Dean. Nice to see your greenest eyes beneath those glasses." He chuckled.

Dean rubbed his arms and Castiel's chuckle was incredibly hot. "Uh, you have the bluest eyes too, Cas." He blinked at the sudden nickname he gave Castiel.

"Cas? Whoa, never thought you'd have another nickname, Cassie!" Gabriel tease him. Sam laughed along.

"Cas... It's good." Cas smiled at Dean.

Dean smiled back and he was blushing. He never thought a guy would make him blush like that. _No, no, no. You ain't gay, Dean_. Dean thought.

"Anyways, we gotta go, Sam. We have a lot of stuff to do." He ushered Sam.

"Can we come?" Gabriel suddenly asked. Dean was wondering why Gabriel was so head over heels to his brother.

"Gabriel, leave them alone. Unless, you just want Sam to like you." It was Cas' turn to laugh.

"Whatever, Cassie. Don't you think if we come you'll get Dean while I get Samsquatch?" Gabe smirked.

Dean looked at Cas and he was biting his lip. Maybe because it was true. Dean shook his thoughts, it wasn't possible. 

"C'mon, Dean. At least we have friends now." Sam smiled at him.

Dean wanted to say no. He didn't want to be attached to someone like Cas. He thought that Jocks were always messing with you or just be a bully. He didn't want that to happen. Sam must've noticed Dean's frown.

He stood up and whispered, "Don't worry, Dean. They are not like our Dad or my bullies. Gabe is pretty nice as well as Castiel. Let's give them a shot." He gave Dean the cutest puppy eyes.

Of course, Dean can't resist those eyes. He nodded and he actually agreed to Sam. It's different now, they're away from all the bullies and this will be the start of their new life. He wasn't going to let others bring him down again. After all, he's all tough and he must protect Sam at all cost.

However, he might not like having Cas. It'll be a huge trouble if he goes on with his stupid thoughts. Though, he did wish he could be someone else other than the Dean who only knew how to fight back and read.

"Let's go then, we'll show you around. So you won't need that big ass map." Gabriel said and grabbed Sam's arms. "Come on, Samwich!" and they went in to the crowd.

While Dean was stuck with the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen. Faithfully, he'll manage not to look at those eyes and hair. "Where to, Dean?" He asked.

Dean adjusted his glasses and shrugged. "Show me the way, Cas. I don't know what this University can show me."

Cas chuckled. "Relax, Dean. I don't bite unless you want to." He said and winked. "Just kidding."

Dean smirked but he felt butterflies all over his stomach. This will be a long crazy scenery.

The Novaks and Winchesters were nowhere to be found. They split their ways. Gabriel and Sam went to the field while Cas and Dean went to the library, most likely Dean suggested it.

Between those walks, Dean got the chance to know Cas very well. He wasn't that talkative. In reality, he was a bit intimidating but then he was funny when giving out jokes. Whether it's a flirt or a corny one.

"So, Dean. You're still going as the nerd type? That doesn't mean I don't like it or something." Cas stuttered.

"Yeah, I have to. After all, I need to work hard and finish college for Sam. Though, I might be having a tough exterior."

"That's cool. If ever you had someone to fight with or probably someone who's gonna beat you up? Call me." Cas winked.

Dean rolled his eyes. If he only knew their father was the one beating him. "Thanks for the help, Cas. You don't need to do this for me."

"C'mon, Dean. We're friends. I'll protect ya." Cas chuckled. "Here we are, Smarty Pants."

Dean stopped and his jaw fell. Their library was huge. It looked like a mansion. Notice that exaggeration.

"God, you're such a dork." Cas chuckled.

Dean punched him at his arms and immediately went inside.

That made his eyes open wide. Everything was organized, from fiction, to history, to children's book, or from up to dates. It was amazing. Dean went to the fiction and traced the binder with his index finger. Every book was hard bound.

Dean smiled and immediately grabbed the books he wanted to borrow. Cas was also roaming around. He was secretly a book lover too. Others don't believe him. Cas most loved the books about tragedy and romance. Especially, the piece of Shakespeare. _Romeo and Juliet._

He was fond of classics. Indeed, he always flipped those pages. Scanning his most favourite scene. Most likely, he would read poems by Edgar Allan Poe or short stories of Katherine Mansfield.

When he was done, he remembered why he also went there in the first place. He glanced on his side and Dean was still busy carrying tons of books. He decided to go to the corner of the library and peeked.

 _Nothing_.

Cas sighed and went back to help Dean. He was now done looking for books he haven't read yet. "You gonna read all those?" Cas asked.

Dean groaned, his glasses fell to his nose. He pushed the books upwards but they just fell from the floor. Which made everyone look at them. "Sorry!"

He bent down and grabbed all the books. Cas helped him.

"Sorry, wait, here." Cas grabbed some books and lifted Dean's glasses.

The touch made Dean flinch a little. He wasn't used with people helping him nor touch his face. Cas' fingers mingled a little, admiring the perfect face Dean had. They stared at each other's eyes. Though, Dean was always the first one to look away.

Cas blushed and battled against his mind that maybe, Dean might give him a chance. After some minutes, Dean decided to just borrow 5 books instead of 10.

"Thanks, Cas."

Cas smiled and together they went to the librarian to fill up forms. The librarian gave Dean an eco bag, knowing he wouldn't be able to hold those books long enough. Dean smiled at her and left.

"You want some help with that?" Cas ushered to the bag.

"No, It's fine." He said after he grunted.

Cas shook his head and grabbed the bag. Their fingers touched and there was a spark. "Ah!" They both said.

"Wow... Spark." Dean chuckled.

Cas smiled, "Aren't you my Jason Grace, son of Zeus?" He winked.

"You read this?" Dean's eyes suddenly lit up. Cas nodded. "Didn't know you read, Heroes of the Olympus." Dean was surprised.

"What? Can't a football player be a book lover?"

"Hmmmmmmm, no." Dean laughed, with his body bending backwards and his hands on his stomach.

"Oh, shut up." Cas hid his smile. "I bet I can finish all of that in 3 days."

Dean laughed more. "What? You can't beat that!"

Dean wiped his tears because of laughing. "Jesus, you're gonna lose. I can finish all of those in a span of 1 day." He laughed again.

Cas was too stunned. Too stunned at the way Dean laughs. The way he talk, how the wrinkles on the side of his eyes are shown, the way his glasses wouldn't fall, and damn, his whole face is perfect. Even if he stick out his tongue, he'll still look perfect. _Fuck, am I falling for this guy?_

Dean placed his hand over Cas' shoulder. "I'm glad you're with me, Cas. My first impression of you was indeed the other way around."

"So, you do hate me at the very beginning?"

"Not really, I was just afraid of something. "

"Afraid of what?"

Dean looked at him and he somehow wanted to tell Cas but not now. He can't do it. "Sorry, but I can't tell you."

Cas understood and nodded, "It's okay, I understand. If you need me, call me."

Dean smirked, "Number?"

Cas tilted his head. _What number?_

Dean laughed, _God, that head tilt is so cute. "_ You're number, idiot."

"Oh."

Cas chuckled and wrote his number at the back of Dean's hand. It was soft, he lingered for a moment then he let go. Hoping Dean doesn't mind. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Cas winked.

Dean rolled his eyes, "You love winking at me."

"Is it a bad thing?" He chuckled.

Dean just shrugged and walked ahead of Cas. Not letting him see the blush that crept up to his cheeks. He was getting attached and attracted to this guy.   
  
  
  
  


Unfortunately, he can't,  
  
  
  
  


 **yet**.


	2. Fresh

The next day. Dean can't help but smile. He was all around rearranging his books. He was indeed excited going to the University. Not only to go and borrow books from the library but also to be able to hang-out with someone. This was going to be a new year and a new life. No one can stop them from being happy.

He was getting ready and he smiled through the mirror. He fixed his hair and wiped off the dust on his shirt. He can't wait. "Are you going on a date or are you going to school?" Sam teased him.

"I am going to school, Sammy. Better make a good expression." Dean winked.

"Really, Dean? Or are you trying to impress Cas?" He chuckled.

Dean stopped at fixing his hair. He looked at Sam. "Shut up, Sammy. Look at you, you're much more _ready_. Probably, going on a date with Gabe."

Sam frowned but then smirked, "Would you mind if I do?

"Oh yes, I do."

"How come?" Sam bitch faced him.

"You're only fifteen!" Dean stared at him.

"So what if I am? You already have girlfriends when you were also my age!" Sam argued.

"That's because I'm much attractive than you. Oh, no dating with _boys."_

"What? Why?" Sam frowned.

Dean sighed, he wasn't kidding around this time. Sam can't date boys, not now.

"You know what happens when we date boys," He looked at Sam. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Sam remembered, "I won't, Dean. I'm 100% sure about this. Don't you trust me?"

Dean placed his hand on Sam's shoulder. "I trust you, but I don't trust Dad or Gabriel or even Cas. Not yet, at least. You know that we have to be careful, Sammy."

As much as Dean wanted Sam to be happy, he needed to give him some warnings. There were a lot of possibilities that might trigger their Dad. Even though he's not here, it'll eventually bloom and cause a lot more trouble. Even Dean himself can't explain what's on his head right now. All he knew for sure was that he'll do anything to protect his brother, be happy, and forget all the pain in his chest.

Sam gave up. He knew how protective Dean was. All he needed to do was to convince him that he'll be okay. "I get it. I'm just-I really want to be myself, Dean. You know how hard it is."

Dean adjusted his glasses, "I know but we have to stay strong. For mom, for us." He smiled.

"Alright, Jerk." Sam smiled.

"Bitch."

They knew how hard life is. They won't let anyone bring them down this time. Not even their own dad.

They stopped and they finally arrived at the University. As usual, they walked side by side. They checked their schedules and started to split their ways. Dean somehow stopped Sam at his tracks, "Sammy!"

Sam turned around. "I'm not forbidding you to hang-out with Gabriel but just so you know, be careful."

"I will, bye, Dean." Sam ran to his class.

Dean does the same. He left all his books inside his locker. He only bought his filler and the Song of Achilles. Then, he went to his first class. Literature.

As he went inside, as usual, he was the first. He wasn't called a nerd for nothing. He sat down in front for he cannot see the board if he sat down at the back. While he was waiting, he read the book he borrowed. His mind was elsewhere other than the book he was reading. He didn't even notice his other classmates going inside the classroom. Even the side glance Castiel gave to him.

Castiel also has his first class in Literature. He was supposed to have Math but he wanted Literature to be his first class so he won't get bored along the whole 8 hours inside the four sided room. He didn't even know that he shared classes with Dean. After all, he wasn't that obsessed with Dean.

When he saw Dean, his eyes wondered to his beautiful face. On how he read the lines of the book, the way his tongue comes out, or how he adjust his glasses when it keeps on going down his nose. He even noticed the way Dean's fingers were tapping as if giving some sort of morse code. Even the way he secretly smiles when he finds something funny about what he's reading...

_Fuck it, I know I'm gay. I always have been._

Cas was still staring at Dean. Not wondering that everyone was seated on their chairs. He was awkwardly standing near Dean. He had come back to himself when Dean finally looked up and met his eyes. It was if he was happy and shocked to see his presence. He didn't even know Cas was there. It was like a light shined through him and was blinded by the sight he was seeing. As Dean was about to say something. A caught up throat was heard. "Mr. Novak."

Their staring contest was interrupted. "Yes, Sir?"

"I hope you don't mind to step aside and let me through. Unless, you want to be out of my class?"

"Sorry, Sir. I'll take my seat now." Cas pursed his lips and looked around to find a missing space to seat on. Unfortunately, there were none at the back. Only at the front, next to Dean.

He had no choice. He sat down next to him. He didn't mind seating next to the most beautiful and smartest man. Why would he? Of course, he wouldn't sweat, he wouldn't fidget, he wouldn't stare at him. Of course, he _wouldn't._

"Thank you, now. Let's begin. First of all, I want you all to acknowledge our new students. Dean Winchester and Charlie Bradbury. Please come in front." Mr. Henry said.

Dean and Charlie went up front. "Please, introduce yourselves."

"Mind if you go first?" Charlie said to Dean.

"Yeah, okay." Dean cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses. "Uhm, hey. I'm Dean Winchester. I have a brother named, Sam and we just moved in last week. Not to be proud or something but back at my school, they know me as 'The Smartest Man Alive.' So, yeah. I like rock." He chuckled. 

Cas found it amusingly funny. He smiled at him and Dean smiled back. "It's your turn, sister."

"I'm Charlie Bradbury. I don't have any siblings like Dean here. Anyway, I'm a dork and I can rant all day about my ships and fandoms. As you can see on what I'll be wearing for the whole school year. Also, I was Dean's classmate and bestfriend. If he's the smartest man alive? Well, I'm the 'craziest fangirl alive'. Uhm, yeah. That's it." Charlie fidgeted and she sat back down.

Good for Dean, he was seated next to Charlie. She was something, really. She might be blabbering about all her ships and fandoms, Dean can't help but smile whenever she did so. Charlie gave him a mouthful of happiness in so many ways. She's like a sister to Dean. Also, Dean was also happy he's near Cas. He'll try his best not to ignore him for he is his first friend. Somehow, he'll try to get the two together as friends.

They started the lesson. It was about William Shakespeare. It was always him. About how tragic and famous Romeo and Juliet is. Cas observed it was too easy to understand. Given his circumstances on his young dumb life. He always loved poetry and classics.

The lesson started about the characters and their teacher provided them copies of the book. Dean was listening closely while Charlie was telling him about the ship she just made up. "Oh my god, Did I ever tell you I already read this?"

Dean smirked, "Really? Didn't know you're a classic type."

Cas chimed in, "Hey, I'm a classic type of reader."

"Who's he, Dean?" Charlie asked politely. "He's hot." She whispered to Dean.

He blushed at what Charlie said. Cas on the other hand wanted to have that kind of effect on Dean. Surely, the blush was forming. He didn't know that Charlie has a thing for Dean. Nevertheless, he wouldn't admit to himself that he's jealous. "Castiel, meet, Charlie. Charlie, meet, Castiel." Dean said.

"Hey, blue eyes. Didn't know you were hotter and sexier than what Dean told me." Charlie winked.

 _Hotter and sexier? Did Dean tell her about me? Oh my god. I'm gonna be friends with this girl._ Castiel thought. "What do you mean?" He tilted his head to the side.

Dean wiped his face. "Shut your cakes, Charles."

Charlie laughed and did a peace sign. "Oopsie."

"Sorry, Cas. Charlie can be a bit hyperactive and crazy." Dean apologized.

"It's fine." Cas smiled. _As long as you'll be mine not hers._

Cas removed his thoughts. Not today, not yet.

Charlie must've sensed Cas' annoyance and started writing on a sheet of paper.

**Dontcha worry, Cassie! I like boobs not dicks. ;) I can help you make a move. It's obvious you're so into him.**

Cas looked at Charlie and she just gave him a finger heart. She winked and started highlighting the important scenes. Dean was doing it also. Cas shook his head and replied.

**Well, that was fast. Anywyay, don't tell him yet. I'm still not sure if I really like him or not.**

He passed the note back and Dean was confused. _What the hell are they talking about?_

Charlie chuckled and nodded. She kept the note. "Since, I'm done. I wanna tell you that I ship BenCutio."

"BenCutio? Really, Charles? You always ship everyone." Dean rolled his eyes.

Cas chuckled, "Me too, Charlie. Dibs on Benvolio!"

Dean stared at the both of them. Not having a clue on what they're talking about. All he knew was that those two are going to be a massive pain in his ass. Obviously, with Charlie teasing him and Cas' stubborn ass. They wouldn't let Dean alone.

"BenCutio forever!" Charlie laughed and high fived Cas.

Mr. Henry noticed them and got his attention to Cas. "Novak, stand up."

 _Uh-oh. He's in trouble again._ Dean thought.

Charlie was shocked, it should've been her that he called not Cas.

"Yes?" Cas stood up.

"Answer my question. Since, you're too smart to not highlight the important scenes and listen to what I'm saying. So, Mr. Novak. Who are the main characters and kindly state what Juliet said when he called out to Romeo?"

Cas stood there and tried to think. On the other hand, Dean was raising his arms. He wanted to help Cas and also answer the question. Though, for a second, maybe Cas didn't need his help.

"Lord Montague, Lady Montague, Lady Capulet, Lord Capulet. Romeo Montague, Juliet Capulet, Benvolio Montaque, Mercutio Escalus, Tybalt Capulet, Friar Lawrence, Nurse, Rosaline, and Paris. I added the other characters. Juliet said the lines,

Oh Romeo, oh Romeo. Where art thou, Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Mr. Henry's eyes were wide. Cas said every word and pronunciation perfectly. "Well done, Novak. You just saved yourself from getting detention. As for all of you, be like him. Talk as much as you want but if I ask you a question, you must be confident enough to answer it." He eyed the room. "Let's get back, thank you, Novak."

Cas sat down with a smirk. He looked at Charlie and Dean. They were shocked on how well he knew the lesson. "Dude, have you like read this a million times?" Dean asked.

Cas shrugged. "Maybe..."

Charlie raised her hands in defeat. "I surrender. Damn, you're one classic guy."

Cas chuckled. Dean was still in awe, he didn't notice how well-looking and smart Cas is. Maybe his first impression was wrong. Cas wasn't like everybody else. He was unique and different. A good kind of different. He might be a football player but he was excellent in his academics.

Cas noticed his stare and winked at Dean. He got to his senses and shook his head. He can't let Cas see his blush. He suddenly jolted down notes so Cas wouldn't see his face.

Cas chuckled at his cuteness. He wouldn't mind falling in love with this person. It was like love at first sight. The way Romeo and Juliet was told. Their story was ironic and full of tragedy but it was also full of love. Juliet might be young but love isn't about the age. It is how you feel for one person. Cas can't help but slowly have feelings for Dean. It was accurately love at first sight. The moment he saw Dean at the administrations office. His stomach had butterflies and the way his heart beats was fast. When he saw him, he didn't mind what others will think. Everyone will know he was gay, even if someone will forbid them to, He wants Dean to be his.

Charlie was now fangirling. She already ships them. It was pretty obvious. She's seen it before. Dean was like his brother, he tells almost everything to her. She knew how Dean reacted and moved when he liked someone. The current adjustment of his glasses, tapping fingers, lips parted, all of it. She've seen it before and today, she's seen it again. She was happy that Dean had finally someone to cherish. Hopefully, it will last long.

She opened her fandom notebook and at the back of it. There are some ships list. She placed at the bottom right,

**_Dean + Castiel = D.E.S.T.I.E.L_ **

She placed a lot of hearts and a side note. "This ship will be canon." She said to herself and wrote it down.

All she needed were a few people to help her. Knowing Dean, he can be a dick when it comes to guys. To the fact that no one even knew his true sexuality.

Class ended and everyone had their own respective subjects to attend to. It was a merely coincidence that Cas and Dean shared all of their classes except for Science and Arts. Cas had his football practice since he's one of players. He skipped P.E. but somehow, they used the field to do dodge ball. In case somebody falls down, they wouldn't get their skulls crushed.

P.E. was one subject that Dean hated the most. He had no sport however besides swimming. Especially, he didn't know how to play dodge ball. It seemed embarassing that he's so muscular yet he hated sports. They changed into their P.E. uniforms and headed straight to the field. Wherein the players of Blue Sealions are preparing for a game.

Of course, it got sweaty.

Cas didn't have his shirt on, so did the others.

Of course, that didn't make Dean drool.

When Dean and the others arrived. Some stopped their tracks and looked at the amazing view they're seeing. Girls mostly, but Dean was at the back so probably no one can see him. He didn't notice that he was staring at Cas. He was doing some sort of stretching in which his muscles reflexes. Dean stared and he actually noticed how the sweat falls down from his head up till the side of his ear. He looked down and his abs were well-defined. And those hip bones, that sexy v. It was incredibly defined and crisp. If he touched it slowly, it might prick him up. 

Alright, He was actually drooling.

He wiped it and adjusted his glasses. He wanted to see more of the view. Cas' must've noticed someone was staring and he looked directly at Dean. For a moment, he shivered. The way Dean was looking at him was alluring. Especially, now that he's almost naked. Just wearing a t-shirt and a jogging pants. That guy had a lot of layers, just so you know.

Cas waved at him. Dean was a bit shocked and didn't respond immediately. Cas laughed and shook his head. A girl behind Dean almost fainted, assuming that she was the one Cas' waved to. "Omg! Cas saw me! He knows me!"

Dean looked at her. Her name was Hannah, everyone knew how head over heels she was to Cas. She'll sell her soul to him. Dean felt a bit disgusted, it's a bit weird for a girl to push herself towards a guy who didn't even like her.

 _Does Cas like her? There's not even one rumor that he's dating someone. I'll probably ask later._ Dean thought.

Though, when he got back to his senses. He looked back at Cas and saw him also looking back at him. He smiled and secretly waved back. Cas chuckled.

The whistle was heard and everyone stood and lined up into rows. Dean was at the back hoping he wouldn't be the team leader. He hated dodgeball.

"Alright, Team A and Team B. Line-up. Head of A is Dean Winchester and B is Michael." The Coach said.

"Son of a bitch." Dean muttered to himself.

They all got into places. It was great that Cas wasn't looking or he could've embarrassed himself. Unfortunately, he did.

At the first try, he suddenly got hit by Michael. It was a bullseye. Dean was thrown at the head. He fell down and the people around laughed at him. Probably, he was too busy daydreaming. He forgot about dodgeball.

Some were shocked that Dean got hit on the head. Even the players got the chance to sneak in at the crowd. Cas frowned on what's happening. He checked it out and when he looked at the guy. It was Dean.

He went straight to him and shook his body. "Dean! Wake up!"

The coach huddled around and tried waking him. Even poured him cold water, nothing happened. "Someone call the nurse!"

Cas kept on shaking Dean. He didn't want Dean to die, or got an amnesia. _Please, wake up._

After a couple of minutes, Dean heard someone, specifically a person who's calling him. _Dean! Dean!_

He jolted right away and came face to face with Cas. Their faces were merely inches apart. Dean could see the bluest eyes Cas had. He could even smell his breath, peanut butter. He didn't notice that Cas had his arm around his torso. His shirt was lifted a bit and he could feel the heat coming from Cas' hands. Both not knowing what to do, just staring at each others eyes. Suddenly, one of them gaze at one's lips. 

Cas felt Dean not breathing and shook him, "Breathe, Dean! Breathe!"

Dean forgot about it and inhaled sharply.

"Jesus Christ." He stood up and rubbed his head.   
  


"Are you okay?" Coach asked.   
  


Dean nodded, he tried standing up with the assistance of Cas. "I'm fine." 

All is well, but Cas wasn't fine with it. He went towards Michael and punched his face. No one argued, everyone thought that he deserved it.   
  
  
  


P.E. ended and everyone went to their respective lockers. They all went to the Cafeteria to eat lunch.   
  


Dean and Cas were together. Sam and Gabriel came along too. As well as Charlie, with another friend named Kevin. They talked about a lot of things. Still, all Cas could think about was Dean. He was concerned about him. Every time he bit on his sandwich, he'd looked at Dean and see if he'd flinch or rub his head. Not even minding the giggly stare Charlie was giving him.  
  


Class ended so slowly. Dean and Sam went to the impala. They had a rough and good days, still it was a good thing that they had friends by their side.   
  


Before Dean could close his door. Cas knocked at the window.   
  


Dean went out, "Hey?"  
  


"Here... If you need help or anything at all. Call me. Also, thanks." He gave Dean a piece of paper. "Bye."   
  


Cas ran off and Dean managed to look at his well-rounded ass. He smiled to himself that maybe him and Cas might be text mates. He went inside the impala and drove home.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it was kinda boring!


	3. Oopsie

Weeks passed and things got better. Dean made a lot of friends. He did excel in his academics. No bullies, no dad, no problems. He hoped it'll stay that way. However, life wasn't all about rainbows. People had to deal with conflicts in one's moment of time.

However, those days didn't last long.

It all started when Cas suddenly chose to ignore Dean. He became more distant than ever. It pained him, he wasn't even informed. Rather than to be angry at him, he chose to believe that something was wrong. Perhaps, he did something wrong? Whatever it was, Dean will try to find out. He remembered the number he gave to him. He suddenly felt a glimpse of hope.

_9:30am_   
**Hey, It's Dean. How's it going?**

_9:35am_   
**Cas? Is this really your number?**

_9:36am_   
**Casssssssss, answer me? Are you at football practice?**

Dean frowned, why wasn't he answering?

_9:40am_

**Cas? Buddy? You okay? Where are you? I haven't seen you since Literature.**

_9:41am_

**Are you ignoring me? What did I do?**

Dean felt frustrated, he rubbed his face. He removed his glasses and placed it down. He tapped his fingers. He can't concentrate in class. He was a bit worried, Cas have been answering his texts last week. He was wondering why he won't answer now. He fidgeted with his glasses again and felt someone staring at him.

He looked around and he saw no one actually staring at him. He shook his head. _Where are you Castiel?_

_10am_

_**Wanna meet up at the field? Are you even there?** _

_10:15am_

_**Damn, Cas. What's wrong with you? Are you mad at me? Are you even here on school? Answer me you, ass.** _

_10:15am_

_**Cas** _

_10:16am_

_**Cas** _

_10:17am_

_**I'm gonna fucking flood you.** _

_10:18am_

_**Answer me you fucker. ARE YOU IN DANGER** _

_10:20am_

_**FOR GOD'S SAKE ANSWER ME. WHERE. THE. FUCK. ARE. YOU. AND WHY. ARE. YOU. NOT. ANSWERING.** _

Dean sighed. There was literally no answer. He tried calling him but none. He started to get irritated too.

Class ended and still, no answer. He went to his locker and placed all of his things. He grabbed two books. One to read and one to return. It was recess time and he had the time to go to the library.

He looked around while he was walking. He didn't want to miss the chance that Cas might be around. That maybe he was just hiding. When he got to the library, he still looked around but there was no one either. He sighed and went inside. Still, he was very delighted to see a huge library with all the books he wanted to read.

He went to the librarian and returned the book. After that, he started to walk around the whole library. Checking around for books. It was massive and it's a good thing there's a patterned tiles.

He got to the very back. All of the books were assorted for classics and poems. Others were assorted for dictionaries and encyclopedias. When he was about to leave, he accidentally bumped some of the books at his side. He immediately picked it up but was taken aback on what he suddenly saw.

He placed the books on the shelves but he wasn't leaving his eyes. It was peculiar and was impossible to make such thing without any noise. He thought that maybe it was meant for something.

He looked around for any more clues. There was no one there besides him. He took another glance, trying to make it disappear.

It won't. It was still there.

He looked closer.

"Damn."

_It was glowing._

There was a book and a hole. _What the fuck is this?_

He wanted to touch the book but he was afraid to do so. He looked closer at the perfect circle, there was a word carved outside it.

** _S E C R E T : COME AND GET ME_ **

_Come and get me? Secret? How the hell?_ Dean thought.

It was incredibly wrong. Dean thought that someone might've pranked him or someone had vandalized the library. He shook his head, how come no one even noticed? There was a glowing book beside it and there's a hole that whole hand can fit in. He didn't know why it was there in the first place. Plus, it was hidden. How come the janitors or even the librarian didn't see it?

 _What if there's something inside?_ Dean thought. He looked around that maybe someone will come up and tell him, 'Hey! You saw it! Congratulations, you've been pranked!' but there was none. He stared at the hole again.

Slowly but surely, he placed a finger. Scared that there might be a prick or even an insect inside. He gasped when his finger touched something. He placed another finger. The thing was a bit soft, like a paper. He removed his finger and decided to grab whatever is in there.

He slowly placed his whole hand. There, he felt it. It was like a parchment but it was just a piece of paper. Then, all of a sudden. The book stopped glowing and it was gone. _What the fuck._

Dean adjusted his glasses and looked at the paper.

It was a note.

_**Hi, if anyone saw this. Please reply, this is uhm, an experiment.** _

An experiment, it says. Dean thought for a moment if he should answer it or not. Then again, it was peculiar. However, maybe it was a project. So, he decided to reply,

**Hey, I saw this hole. What is this about?**

He tucked the paper back in. He took a step backward, wondering if it will fade away or if it will still be there.

It was still there. Then, there was someone at his back. "Ah!"

"Hey, Tiger. You okay?"

It was Charlie.

"You scared me. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I've come to find you. You almost skipped class. I volunteered to find you by the way." Charlie said.

Dean face palmed, he forgot about Cas and his classes. "Ugh! Son of a bitch."

"What's going on? What's in there?" Charlie tried to peek.

Dean was frightened, he didn't want anyone to know it yet. "Uh-uhm. No-nothing. Yeah, the-there's nothing." He stuttered and started fidgeting.

Charlie raised her eyebrow, "You never stutter. You're like a brother to me, I know if you're hiding something."

He pushed Dean aside and went straight to the hole. Dean adjusted his glasses. Hoping it'll fade away and never exist at all. "Oh."

Dean looked at her. "What?"

"Hm, there's nothing. I thought you were hiding something." Charlie shrugged.

Dean frowned. He checked it and it was still there. _How?!_

"Dean." Charlie called out and Dean followed suit.

_How on earth was there a hole and how come Charlie didn't see it._

All the way to their classroom. There's a lot of things running around his mind.

_Cas._

_Note._

_Hole._   
  
  


_What should I do now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And lo! The Soulmate AU has been revealed! What would happen next? HmMMMMmMMm


	4. Cool Beans

Everything was still the same. However, Cas managed to answer Dean's texts. Though, Dean wasn't satisfied.

Dean and his gang were in a cafeteria. Kevin, Charlie, even Sam. They were talking to each other until Dean saw Cas. It was obvious that he didn't want to be seen. He didn't even sat down at his own group of friends. He also seemed a little thinner. _What the fuck happened to him?_

Dean wanted to go up and talk to him. But, his ass stayed. Sam, on the other hand, made things much worse.

Dean thought that Sam had a crush on Gabriel. However, that 'thought' was just a thought. He was shocked when there's a girl that went up to their table. "Saaaammmm."

"Hey, Jess." Sam smiled at her. "Guys, it's Jess."

Dean looked at Sam with a _'what the fuck are you doing and who is Jess to you'_ look. Sam shrugged and bitch faced him.

"C'mon!" She held Sam at his wrist and dragged him away.

Dean felt weirded out. He looked at Gabriel from the other side of the table. He was also looking at the two. Way worst, actually. He was squeezing the coke can and you can see in his eyes that he's angry.

_What the hell is happening??? Why am I not aware?_

Charlie and Kevin looked at Dean. As if he was in an asylum. "What? Aren't you weirded out?" Dean asked.

Charlie facepalmed, "Holy mother of dicks. Why on Earth are you always lost in thought? It was obvious."

"Huh?"

"Dude, haven't you noticed? Gabriel likes Sam but your brother ditched him for some girl, a bitch actually. Cas over there is dealing with some shit. While, you're here not doing anything." Kevin stated.

Dean's mind was racing. He knew one of those things but he didn't mind it. What should he do now? He adjusted his glasses and decided to comfort Cas first. After all, he and Cas hadn't talked for days. He'd take care of the others later. Unfortunately, when he got up. He was faced by his brother and Jess making out. Most probably it was Jess' idea. He also heard a tray that fell down. He gazed his eyes to the sound and it was Gabriel. He stormed off.

Sam pushed Jess away and found out that Gabriel stormed off. "I'm sorry, Jess. I'll be back. I have to take care of something." He said and followed Gabriel.

Dean felt a bit taken aback on what just happened. It was all happening so fast. Dean shook his head and decided to continue with his plan. Sam was old enough to handle his own problems, he'll eventually tell Dean soon.

He looked around, he went to the lockers. When he saw the guy he was looking for. He immediately went to him. Unfortunately, he was pushed against the door. Dean stopped on his tracks. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Cas was pushed by 3 men. They kept on punching him but then, there's this girl strutting her way to them. Dean wanted to defend Cas, after all he was his friend. Yet, he didn't know how.

He was hiding at a corner, witnessing everything. He was wondering why Cas wouldn't fight back? He was strong, wasn't he? When those 3 men were finished. The girl went up to him. "Straight yet?"

Cas just stared at her. Not even one tear or fear was seen. The girl wasn't satisfied and stepped closer to him. "Why just can't you be straight? There's a lot of girls drooling over your rainbow ass."

Cas whimpered but answered, "I don't give a fuck about them. I don't care, bitch."

That comment made her tense. Then, she suddenly kissed Cas. She ran her hands on his hair. Almost grinding on him. However, Cas was staying still, eyes open wide.

Dean can't believe what he's seeing. He felt _hurt_ **.** Hurt seeing Cas get beaten up like that, hurt that someone was forcing him to be straight. It was distressing when he saw her kiss him. He didn't know why it pained him. There was a toil in his chest.

_Do I like you Cas? Why do you have this effect on me?_

She stopped kissing him. Gladly, Cas didn't even kiss back.

"You're one stupid ass." She said and walked away. The 3 men punched him again and left with her.

Cas slid down. He placed his hand on his face. It was a perfect time for Dean to intervene. He walked away from his hiding spot and went to Cas.

He mustn't noticed his presence. Dean sat down beside him. He placed a shoulder on him, Cas jolted up. Eyes filled with tears and full of fear. He was a bloody mess. Dean smiled and reached over to hug him.

Cas cried on his shoulder. Grateful that Dean was there, scared that Dean might not forgive him.

"I'm-I'm so, so, sorry." He whimpered.

Dean rubbed his back. "Sshh, let it out. It's okay, Cas."

They were still hugging. Not even caring about who's gonna see them. Dean felt angry towards the girl and those 3 men. He won't let Cas get hurt again.

Cas let go and wiped his tears. "I'm sorry, Dean. I wasn't thinking straight."

Dean wiped his tears, "What happened to you? I was worried, Cas. You're my friend... You haven't answered some of my texts."

_Friend._

Cas looked at him. He wanted to tell Dean everything. He felt comfortable when he's around. Dean was always there for him. Constantly cheering him up and always being there for him. He thought that he's just a pain in his ass. "I-I... Dean, I'm really sorry but you shouldn't be friends with me."

He had to do it. For Dean.

He tried standing up but failed to, Dean held him tighter. Not wanting to let go. "I won't let that happen, Castiel. Come on."

Cas stared at him and frowned.. He should be in class, not helping his bloody ass. "No, I'm fine, Dean. I don't need your help. Go to class."

He tried pushing Dean away but Dean didn't let go. Dean didn't want to. He'll stay with Cas. He might not know what's going on but he'll do anything for Cas to be okay.

He placed Cas' arm around his shoulder and the other one holding him. He helped Cas walk until they reached his impala. He helped him sat at the shotgun seat before going in at the driver's seat. "Where are you taking me? You should be in class, Dean!"

Cas was angry, he didn't understand why Dean wanted to help him. He didn't even know what they are even. He only knew they're friends but they won't be more than friends. And that's a fact.

Dean drove and drove. Until, Cas minded to ask Dean where they were going. "My place."

Cas frowned. "You do realize that you could've bring me to my dorm or perhaps at the school's nurse?" He chuckled.

Dean looked at him. "Shut up. If I did ask you, you wouldn't tell me and you would tell me to leave you alone. Heck, even shut the door."

Cas squinted. Then, smiled. "Makes sense."

Dean shook his head. They finally arrived. He was also hoping that their dad wasn't there. He would be mad if he founds out about bringing a guy in his house.

Dean felt confident that their dad wasn't there. He wasn't. He grabbed Cas in case he would ran away again and lead him inside.

Cas was about to say something when Dean cut him off. "Don't say sorry. Don't mention this. Don't be a fucking asshole."

Cas nodded, he was right. Dean was his friend, he wouldn't hurt him. Cas was just afraid that Dean might leave him. Like everyone else did.

Dean led him to the kitchen were all his medical supplies were located. He grabbed a chair and let Cas sat down. Dean grabbed a towel and a basin. Washing it off, He went to Cas, it was a good thing the blood dried. It could've dropped at the impala or inside the house. However, Cas looked like a mess.

Slowly, he lifted Cas' chin. Always taken aback by his beautiful eyes. His face was a mess but because of his eyes, he still looked so damn beautiful. He tapped the towel over the scars and blood. He was careful not to hurt Cas.

He checked if he reacted or if he flinched. Careful and gentle.

"You know, to be honest with you? I really want us to be okay. I really thought you were mad at me but when I saw you like this? It hurts here." Dean pointed at his heart.

"I'm sorry. I thought it was best for you. I don't want them to hurt you. "

"You could've tell me! I was so worried, Cas. So worried. We've been friends for like 3 weeks and this is something I won't let go." Dean said and continued.

"Ah." Cas flinched.

"Sorry." Dean said and gently cleaned his wounds. They were just looking at each other's eyes, scared that one will fade away, that everything was just a dream.

When Dean was finished, he washed the cloth and hanged it on the rack. "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

Cas sighed, he must tell Dean. After all, he's a friend. He just hoped nothing will break them apart. "I'll tell you."

Dean smiled and lead Cas into the living room. They sat down. "This should be good, I've skipped class just for this." he chuckled.

Cas immediately blushed. He liked the sound of it. He looked at Dean, "They... My mother confiscated my phone. I couldn't text you back. I... I was gone because... I'd have to deal with something."

"Something? Cas, is there someone or anyone at all who's threatening you?" Dean gripped his shoulder. "Tell me."

Cas looked down at his hands. The grip of Dean made him a bit relaxed. It was a sign of care. Concern. Something he never had. "You do know I'm a football player, right? And we gotta get that scholarship. There's this guy that threatens me that if I continue playing, he'll do something I will regret. It looks like he knows everything about me. He's the bully in the other building. However, even if I let it go or avoid him. He has a lot of people to beat me up," Cas held Dean by his shoulders. "Don't tell this to anyone. Promise me, Dean. I don't want anyone to get hurt or get worried." 

Dean felt confident now that him and Cas were okay. He understood the situation now. "Alright, I promise. But! You have to promise me that you'll tell everything to me. I won't leave you, Cas." he smiled.

"Thank you, Dean. Another thing... Those men and that girl. I'm assuming you've been there. They know something only Gabriel knows."

"What is it?" 

Cas inhales sharply, it's now or never. "Just... Don't judge me. I'll get it if you'll be distant or something." He started, "I'm..."

"You're?"

"I'm gay." Cas blurted out. 

"It's cool." Dean stared at him.

"You—you're okay with it?"

"Yeah, why not? Sam's bisexual. Being gay is not an issue." Dean smiled.

"Oh. Gabriel is too." Cas smirked.

"Team Sabriel then." Dean chuckled.

"Yeah. Thanks, Dean. A lot." 

Dean smiled and hugged him. He felt Cas' warmth. For sure, he wasn't good at comforting someone but he wanted to let Cas know that he's there for him. 


	5. Teasing and Cleaning

It went on and on. The teasing.

Since Cas and Dean were always together. No one can separate them and when they talk to each other you cannot intervene. It's like they have their own world in which it's only for the two of them. The day wherein Dean brought Cas to his house, everything changed. They were always together, also, the fact that they shared almost all of their classes.

At lunch, when they had lunch with their group of friends. Charlie was most likely there to witness every single thing they're doing and as a fangirl, she also tends to ship and tease them. A lot.

"The two lovebirds are here again." Charlie said.

Dean and Cas just sat down with the tray on their hands. Dean rolled his eyes, "Charles, we're just friends. Is there a time where you won't tease us?"

Charlie chuckled, "Friends? With benefits? Oh Dean, I know you. To answer your question, it's a no. I will make my ship be canon!"

Cas shook his head. He knew how Charlie will react every time Dean confronted him. At some point, Cas liked the attention. After all, Charlie knew everything.

Kevin, beside Charlie was recruited by Charlie. He might not be that energetic and much of a fanboy. He lowkey shipped Dean and Cas.

Dean gave up. Of course, he did like shipping himself to Cas however, they're just best friends. Cas might be gay, but he wouldn't like Dean in that way.

While Charlie did the talking. Dean managed to look at his brother, Sam. He's been quite lately and perhaps almost out of his usual self. Dean was worried that Gabriel might've hurt Sam's feelings or maybe they weren't friends anymore.

Since the time where that girl, Jess, started to hang-out with Sam. Dean didn't even know if they're together or not. After all, he must admit that he's been with Cas all the time.

Class ended and as usual, Castiel had his football practice while Dean always went to the library. When he got back in, he remembered the mystery hole and note that he just found. Wondering if someone already answered, he went to the farthest corner of the library. He checked all around if someone was looking, no one was around so he proceeded on what he's about to witness.

Carefully, he pushed all the books away. At first, there was nothing but after a few seconds. It suddenly lit up and there was the hole.

He picked the paper up and looked for any reply.

_**Hi, it's a good thing someone finally saw this. I thought this was some kind of prank or something. So, to start off...who are you?** _

Dean lifted his eyebrow, _So this wasn't any prank. How the hell?_

Dean replied,

_**Same here, I also thought this was a stupid prank. Anyways, this is kinda weird so I prefer codenames, I guess? If that's fine with ya** _

Dean decided not to tell his name yet. What if he was talking to a serial killer or perhaps someone who's possessed. Seeing this kind of magical things still made him uncomfortable. He read all about magic things but of course, those are just fictional books.

After he kept the note, he went out and waited Sammy at his Impala.

_\------------_

As they got home, as usual their Dad wasn't there and it's a good thing. Sam rushed to his room holding tightly the strap of his bag. He felt so frustrated at everything. Not wanting anyone to talk. Well, that wasn't Dean wants to do.

"Samuel." Dean called out.

Sam stopped on his tracks. The last time Dean used his whole name was when he did something wrong. Sam breathed heavily and turned around with his sad, puppy face.

"What's going on?" Dean said with his deep baritone voice.

Sam sighed, "I-I made a lot of mistakes, Dean. Now, I don't know who to choose or what to do."

"What the hell happened, Sammy. You know that I'm here for you." Dean walked towards him. "Tell me."

_Flashback_

_Sam was shocked when Jess kissed him. Of course, he knew this was coming after all he might have teeny tiny crush on her. Unfortunately, the problem was his friend, Gabriel. He didn't know that at some point Gabriel might like him in that way. They were already best friends after all. When he heard the crash of his tray and the way he left. He felt something weird inside him. Telling him to go after him or just forget him and made out with Jess._

_He broke the kiss, he didn't want his friend to be mad at him. "I'm sorry, Jess."_

_He ran as fast as he could just to make it to Gabriel. When he saw him throwing rocks he immediately went to him. "Fuck you, fuck this feelings. Fuck myself for liking him. Jesus Christ, what am I even doing?" Gabriel shouted into nothingness._

_Sam stayed put behind him. Just listening to his rants. So, Dean and Cas was right. Gabriel pretty much likes him. How come he never noticed? Oh. Because of Jess._

_When Gabriel sat down placing his hands on his hair, ruffling it. That's the time wherein Sam barged in. "Gabe..."_

_Gabriel shook his head. He thought he was just dreaming that Sam went after him. Of course, he wouldn't. Sam was just his bestfriend. Why was he jealous of Jess? It's obvious that Sam was straight. "Go away, you're not real. I'm just hallucinating."_

_Sam sighed and sat down beside Gabriel. He placed his hand on his shoulder. "Gabriel, I'm not one of your hallucinations. Look at me, would you?"_

_Gabriel felt the warmness of Sam's hand. He looked at his side and he saw the moose face again. The tall boy he liked. "Sam."_

_Sam sadly smiled at him. He didn't know what to do._ " _Why are you even here? Why'd you left that girl?"_

_Sam looked away. He didn't know what to answer. He was taken aback by that golden eyes. He must admit, they were beautiful. "I don't know. I guess I don't want you to be upset or something."_

_Gabe shook his head. Of course, he was only there to comfort him. Not because he liked him too. He was just there because he's only a friend. "You can go now, I don't need your pity."_

_Sam suddenly looked at him. What was he trying to imply? "I'm not here because I pity you. It's not only that."_

_Gabriel raised his eyebrow, "Then what? Tell me you like me too? Tell me that you dumped Jess for me? To ruin my life by saying we're just Best friends? Cause if that's what you're trying to do then save it. I don't need it."_

_Gabriel stood up ready to leave when all of a sudden. Sam pulled him back._

_He kissed him._

_Maybe he was right, maybe he'll dump Jess for him. Not only because Gabriel deserved it but he liked Gabe. He's just too afraid to see it but he can feel it._

_He kissed him because it's the only way to tell him the truth._

_When he felt Gabriel isn't kissing back, he was going to break it when Gabriel kissed back and held the back of his neck._

_Gabriel didn't expect this. But he wanted it. He wanted it so bad._


	6. Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh, i might've been overusing some reference hehe sorry~
> 
> p.s. this is just a filler chapter and some sabriel uwu

"Then, what did you do?" Dean asked.

Sam looked down, "I ran..."

"Oh you ran that's- YOU RAN? WHAT WHY?"

"I don't know, I just feel like it." Sam scratched the back of his neck.

"You felt like running away? Why?" Dean said confused.

"I don't know, okay! I just... I'm scared?" Sam sighed.

"I know you haven't read TSOA but don't be like Achilles, alright? Anyway, why you look so dumdum this whole week?"

"Because of what I told you and Jess and ugh! I don't know, Dean." Sam ruffled his hair.

"Let me get this straight. Okay, so you kissed Gabriel. You have a tiny crush on Jess, but you kissed Gabriel. So, you like both of them. Gabriel is your bestfriend and Jess is your classmate." Dean started. "Who is the one you like the most? I mean, I get it that you're bi and all."

"That's exactly the problem, Dean!" Sam hissed, "I know I'm bi but what if Dad knows? what if Gabriel and I got together and Dad comes busting in and poof! Another school. Or if I choose Jess then Gabriel will no longer forgive me or be my friend. Now, all I'm gonna do is stay away from the two of them."

Dean shooked his head, "That is not a plan. Okay, so based on your 'plan'. You like Gabriel more than Jess."

"Yes! Ever since he bumped into me!"

"Then, go. Choose him. I'll handle the rest." Dean smiled.

"What?"

"I'll make sure Dad doesn't know. If ever he does, I'll handle it."

"But Dean—" Sam was cut off.

"It's okay, Sammy. I gotcha!" Dean chuckled. 

"Are you sure?" Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Yep." Dean said and suddenly the doorbell rings. 

"Who's that?" 

"You'll see..." Dean chuckled and ushered Sam to open the door.   
  


"Samwich!" He busted in.

"Gabriel?" Sam looked weirded out. "Dean, how'd you—?" 

"He texted me to come here. So, I'm here let's go!" Gabriel smirked and held Sam's wrist on the way to the living room.  
  
  



	7. Confused

After a month everything went fine. It also looked like the bond of the Winchesters became stronger than ever.

Things got back the way it supposed to be. Somehow, things change the way we least expect it. Dean eventually, became the top 1 in their class as well as in the whole university. Cas, well, he became famous than ever because of the last play that the team won.

Cas and Dean were still best of friends however, there are times that they cannot hang-out. People might judge and things were different now.

It was lunch time and the gang were seated eating their lunch. Charlie just sat down and she was wearing a shirt related to Sherlock. "Gays, I mean, guys. Is it just me but this gang is breaking apart?"

"No, it isn't breaking apart." Kevin said.

"Why'd you think of that?" Dean asked.

"Well, when it was like the first month. Cas, you, me, Kevin, Sam and even Gabriel is here. Look at this table. It's only the three of us. Sam's over there. Cas and Gabriel are with their teams."

"Obviously, they should be there. Cas and Gabe are jocks, aren't they? Sam is not on our level. You just don't expect them to just seat here just because they used to." Kevin frowned. "I gotta go. Just lost my appetite."

He stood up and left. It was only Charlie and Dean. "Way to go, Sherlock."

"What? I am stating a fact."

"Kevin is right, Charles. They aren't always here, they have the life of their own. Don't worry, this seating arrangement or whatever won't destroy our friendship."

"Fine. What about you and Cas? Isn't there any progress? It seems like the both of you aren't friends anymore."

"Of course we are. We're just busy."

Or so he thought. In reality, there's something wrong between them. Dean didn't know if it's because of the fame they're having. Cas being a superstar and him being the most attractive and smartest man. That didn't really mean that they weren't the same old persons.

Lunch ended and everyone went back to their lockers and were needed to get to class. Dean decided to speak to Cas. It was long enough since they've talked to each other.

He spotted him and called out, "Cas!"

He repeated it again and again. He was sure Cas heard him. He tried running towards him but when Cas looked at him in the eye. He froze. Cas shook his head and left with his friends.

Dean didn't know what just happened. Was Cas trying to avoid him? At what cost?

Dean had his free period and decided to go to the library. He's still talking with the secret note.

He got there and was shocked when someone was there. "Aren't you Dean?"

Dean nodded. Why was he here? "Yeah."

"I was wondering if you—" He was cut off by another person.

"No, he won't help you. He's helping me already."

Dean was confused. "What?"

"C'mon Balthazar. See you later, Dean. You're helping me." Cas waved away and pushed Balthazar to leave the library.

They were standing near the hole. Was it one of them?

Dean made sure if the coast was clear before he could answer the note. Seeing Cas with someone else made his heart ache. He wasn't jealous

_Or was he?_

Dean read the note: 

_**Hey again, Hood. That's your codename right? I've decided mine is Wings. So, there's a party tomorrow. To celebrate the win of our football team. Are you going? I might see ya there.** _   
  
  


"Wings huh." Dean muttered. He remembered that there was a party. Sam must've invited him there before. Unfortunately, he won't come. There's a lot of homework and he had a project.

However, he was still confused on what just happened. Cas and Balthazar, could it be one of them? Dean didn't even know if they knew about the note. Though, he was hoping it could be Cas.

Dean shook the thought away. It wouldn't be Cas. He might be gay but he wouldn't know anything about this.

He replied,

**_Alright, Wings. Nice codename. I might go to the party... If I get my schoolwork done. Are we gonna reveal our identities tomorrow?_ **

He placed it back in and stormed out of the library. Getting ready for English. Another hour for an another awkward silence.

During the class he was writing down notes. Well, Charlie and Cas were talking. Perhaps, passing notes and it annoyed him.

"Would you guys shut it!" Dean said to Charlie and Cas.

They put their hands up for surrender. Though, they both laughed. Happy to make their plan complete.

Time goes by and Dean was able to finish all his works. He waited at the impala for Sam. As usual, he was with Gabe.

"See ya later, Samsquatch! And Dean." Gabriel said and walked away.

"Are you and Gabriel a thing now?" Dean asked.

"Dating." Sam smirked and went inside the impala. 

Dean chuckled and wondered if it's also possible for him and Cas. 

_Nah, what am I thinking. I ain't gay._

_Dude, man up. You're gay!_

_No, I'm not. Cas is my best friend_

_No, he's your soon to be boyfriend._   
  


_"_ Dean!" Someone called out. Dean shook his head, even in his own mind they're fighting. 

"What? Now you're showing up as if you weren't ignoring me?" Dean said. 

"I wasn't ignoring you, Dean." 

"Yes you were. What do you want huh? Well, you actually have everything now. " Dean said and he heard one of his friends calling to him. "Goodluck with your new set of **friends!"** Dean went inside the car and drove off.  
  


Far away from the broken - hearted Castiel. 


	8. Hi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit short sorry in advance!

It was Friday night and Sam was getting ready for the party. It was a blast and Dean stayed home. Parties wasn't really his thing. Maybe before but he stopped those habits. All he needed now was to not let go of the scholarship.

He still can't get over Cas. About everything. Was it all a trick? Dean somehow felt guilty for saying those things to Cas. It kept him bugging all day. He can't focus on what he's doing. He remembered the moment where Cas was beaten up. Now, he regrets saying those things to him. 

Though, was Cas alright? He never mentioned the beating between the past few months. Is it why Cas was with the football team now? Or perhaps, Cas was ignoring him because someone told him so? 

He kept fighting whether he'll go or not. Sam already left and just texted Dean the address if ever he decided to come.

He tapped his pen to some random beat. He was thinking that he might give himself a day off of school works and have fun. It's been long enough since he went to parties. After all, Cas was there. His bestfriend. Maybe they'll just fix some things there.

Dean decided to just go and give it a shot. He changed his clothes. He wore a black shirt and his leather jacket along with ripped jeans. He fixed his hair that kinda looked like a mohawk.

He looked at the mirror and found himself quite good enough for the party. He removed his glasses and put on his contact lenses. The last time he wore them was when he was in his freshmen year. He had a girlfriend that told him that he should just wore contacts instead of his glasses. Unfortunately, they broke up because that girl wanted Dean to change who he really is.

When he was done, he went to the impala and drove to the party.

~~~~~~~

Cas was not his usual self when he's at a party. He wasn't in a mood for drinking or dancing. He was just watching people come inside the house.

Too bad, he was a bit sober. He was leaning against the wall. Waiting for someone that will surely wouldn't come.

_That's when his soul came alive._

While he was looking at the door. He saw the guy he have been waiting for. Those green eyes, that hair, that jaw. Everything. But at some point, he remembered that he was a bit mad at him.

Nevertheless, because of the drink. He raised it up and went in towards the group of people to meet him. "Hello Dean."

Dean at first didn't know what to do. He just went in and saw how crowded and loud the party was. Until, he saw Cas. He might've been a bit irritated by him but he was still his bestfriend, right? "Hi, Cas."

"I thought you weren't coming?"

"I changed my mind."

"Hmm, good. We gotta talk."

"I know."

And with that they walked in and roamed around the house. They spotted a good place and stayed there.

"Dean..." Cas started.

They looked at each other.

Both mesmerized by each others eyes. All of the party noises were soon longer gone. Somehow, one of those eyes had a glimpse of hope and sadness.

"I see you don't have glasses?" Cas looked away and drank his drink.

"Oh yeah, I wore contact lenses just in case." Dean said.

"It-It looks good on you. With-without the glasses." Cas stuttered and was embarrassed.

"Uh, thanks." Dean said.

He wasn't really sure why the both of them were so tense. Probably because of the weeks that they weren't talking.

"About-" Dean was cut off when Meg called out for them.

"C'mere guys! Let's play!" She said.

Cas chuckled and brought Dean with him. 

"We're playing Heaven and Hell. A new version. It's like truth or dare but only dares. If the spinner choses Heaven, you're gonna tell the chosen person what kind of heaven they're gonna do. If Hell, well the exact opposite."

Everyone in the group nodded. Dean stayed put, he was so nervous.

Cas as always, the outgoing person that he was. Started spinning the bottle. 

"This is going to be fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare of the next chapter *evil laugh*


	9. Come On

The game went on and on. Yet, only a few chose Heaven. It was because they're all sober and they wanted to take risks.

It was almost 10 o'clock and everyone was sober. Dean became happy for that moment. When the bottle was pointed to him. He tried choosing Heaven and got the chance to make-out with Lisa. However, it didn't last long because of the glare of one person.   
  
  
  


**Cas**.  
  
  
  
  


He might've thought that Cas was jealous or perhaps he liked him. After all, he did admit he was gay. The game went on but Dean didn't even feel anything about the making out session with Lisa. Well, for Lisa, it was a dream come true.

Everyone already chose Hell. Meg decided to now choose Heaven. She spinned the bottle and it pointed to Cas. "Alright, Clarence. It's Heaven time!"

Dean looked at him. He was a beautiful mess. His hair was messier than ever and he just wanted to kiss him hard. He shook that thought. It will never happen.

"Let's see what you got, Meg." Cas chuckled.

Meg must've knew what Cas was thinking. Of course, who wouldn't want to kiss Dean Winchester? When he went to the party all he could think about was Dean.

He must admit that he was now falling for Dean. The bullies were a bit gone because of him and that's also one of the reasons he fell hard for his bestfriend. Unfortunately, he knew Dean was straight. He just couldn't tell him he liked Dean, right? That's why he decided to avoid him. It is hard for Dean was almost his world. But he couldn't live for the thought that Dean might leave him because he likes him. He wouldn't risk that.

Meg looked around the group. She had something in her mind. She found the perfect person. After all, it was quite obvious. The green eyed man, deeply in love with the blue eyed man. What a perfect ship.

"Cas, you're Heaven is." Meg pointed at Dean. "Go to the closet and make-out for 30 minutes."

Dean and Cas stiffened at their seats. Did they heard that right? Everyone was rooting for them except for of course, Lisa and Balthazar.

Cas whispered to Dean, "I won't do it."

"I won't do it, Meg. Dean's straight as fuck." Cas said.

He was pretty much annoyed. Out of all people, why Dean? It will be so much hard for him to move on. "Oh c'mon Clarence." Meg said.

Dean just smirked. Cas looked at him with a helpless emotion. He wasn't sure but Dean just smiled at him. "Cas, I'm bi."

Cas' eyes widened. Is this really happening? They just looked at each others eyes. Dean had a moment to look at Cas' lips and lick his own then he stared once again. Cas smiled and turned to Meg. "Alright."

Cas dragged Dean away from the group and went inside the house. There was a nearby closet and Cas pushed him in. "Are you sure about this Dean? I'll respect your deci—"   
  


He was cut off when Dean kissed him.   
  


It was slow at first. Slightly nibbling at his lips. "I'm sure, Cas." He replied. 

Cas licked his lips. This was a dream come true. He smiled and pushed Dean. "Damn, I've waited this long."   
  


**_SLIGHT SMUT WARNING!_ **   
**_SLIGHT SMUT WARNING_ **   
**_SLIGHT SMUT WARNING_ **   
**_SLIGHT SMUT WARNING_ **   
**_SLIGHT SMUT WARNING_ **

He locked Dean's head between his arms and kissed him roughly. Dean kissed back. This compared nothing like Lisa's. He licked Cas' lips and he granted access. They kept fighting for dominance and Cas won.

Cas didn't have a shirt on because of the dare. Dean got the chance to touch him. He slid his hands along Cas' chest down to his hip bones.

"So sexy." He said in between kisses.

Cas kissed down on Dean's jaw. "So perfect." he continued up and down his neck and jaw. Slightly leaving marks. He stopped and looked at Dean's eyes. "Look at me." He said, voice huskier.  
  


_ **NO SMUT NO SMUT NO SMUT NO SMUT NO SMUT NO SMUT NO SMUT NO SMUT NO SMUT** _   
  


Dean opened his eyes not knowing he was closing them. He was looking at Cas and how beautiful he is. Unfortunately, something went up his head. Plus, a drunk man opened up the closet.

They were both startled and suddenly let go of each other. The drunk man's eyes were wide and shouted, "Faggots! Get out you filthy shit."

Cas wanted to punch him but Dean dragged him out of the closet and out the house. Cas picked up a shirt on the ground and followed Dean. 

_Bad timing._ Cas thought. He realized that they were going to the impala. He stopped. 

Dean noticed, "C'mon, Cas. I don't bite." He chuckled. 

Cas rolled his eyes, "That's my line." 

They sat down at the hood of the impala. There was a moment of silence. Both were secretly glancing towards one another. 

Both of them were thinking about what happened a while ago. How on earth they got the chance to make out. Though, they were also wondering if they can continue it or not. 

Dean ended the silence, "Cas? There's something I want to tell you." 

"What's that, Dean?" 

_Please tell me you like me too_

_Please be my boyfriend_   
  


_Please be mine_   
  
  


_"_ I—"  
  



	10. Fucked Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grab some tissues folks

"I—I'm sorry that I've been so afraid and also by telling you, I'm bisexual. I've come to think of it but, I still can't decide, Cas. I'm so so sorry. I, I do like you, Cas but I'm not sure if I can like like you that way."

Cas would've understand but because of the alcohol--- He can't. He was becoming furious. The feelings, the kiss, it all felt so real to him and now, on what Dean said just made it a lot worse. "What the actual fuck, Dean? Didn't I ask you if everything was fine and okay but now? You're telling me this? It's fucking bullshit, Dean. Bullshit!"

He stood up and rubbed his face, "Fuck you, Dean. You know I liked you, you fucking know everything. You know that I'm gay, you fucker! You're my bestfriend and why— fuck you! this is bullshit." He continued, "Like me? If you did, you won't shove those things all over my fucking face! Jesus! I can't believe you."

Dean was too afraid to look at Cas. He wanted to take back what he said. He didn't want to lose Cas, he was just confused and dizzy and drunk. It was so hard to concentrate. "I—I'm sorry, Cas. I know you're hurting but you have to understand. My—my dad will kill me, Cas. Please, don't be mad." He softly said, he stood up to at least touch Cas.

"Don't come near me, Dean. Fuck it! I—I'm so fucking stupid for falling for you when all you can give to me is friendship." He stared at Dean with tears falling down his cheeks. "God, I've never been this stupidly in love. " He said and walked out.

"Cas! Wait! Please! Don't..." But he was too late. Cas was already running away. "Leave me..."

Dean dropped on his knees. He was so stupid for hurting the guy who only did was make him happy. Why wouldn't he be himself? The confident and smart Dean? Why would he hurt someone like that? He cried not even caring if anyone sees. He stood up and punched the windows of his impala. He sure will regret it but he can fix it again. He kicked and punched, all while saying sorry to baby.

He leaned on the impala and slid down till he sat down. He rubbed his face and kept on screaming. After a minute or so, Sam and Gabriel found him. "Dean! Dean, what the fuck happened?"

"Fuck me! I lost him, Sammy. I fucking lost him." He sobbed.

"What did you do, Dean?" Gabriel slowly said. "What did you do?!"

"Gabe... Don't." Sam stopped Gabriel from punching him. "Dean, what happened?"

Dean wiped his tears, "We had a dare. We were in the middle of making out and we got caught. We stayed here... For a while. Then, fuck me I ruined it. I told him that I wasn't bisexual, that I'm still confused about us." He sniffed, "Damn it, Sam! He—he was so fucking hurt. I didn't meant any of it. I don't wanna lose him, Sam."

Gabriel and Sam looked at each other. 

"Where did he go, Dean?" Gabriel asked, you can still sense the anger in his voice.

"I don't know but he walked away." He cried once again.

"Gabriel, I'll bring you home, " Sam said then he carried Dean. He placed his right arm on his shoulders. "C'mon, Dean."

Dean and Gabe obliged. They got into the impala and drove off to Gabriel's house.

\---------

"Fuck it." Cas was walking towards their home. He didn't want anyone in school to see him this torn. When he was near, he went inside.

He was expecting that no one was home or his dad wasn't home. Unfortunately, he was there.

"Well, well, well." He said when he saw Cas at the door.

Chuck, his dad. He was a nice man however, when he got back from his trip, He changed and he became less understanding and thoughtful. He was now more like the worst father.

"What do you want, Dad?" Cas asked, his voice deep and rusty.

"Well, I heard the news. Mind telling me?" Chuck chuckled.

"I have nothing to tell you, Dad." He said as he went pass him but Chuck pushed him. "What's wrong with you?" He immediately regretted shouting at him.

"You're shouting at me?" He backed up Cas on the wall, "Have you forgotten, Cas? No one in this family will be gay. No one ever disobeys me," He punched Cas. "Do you understand that?" 

Cas had enough problems in his life, might as well Chuck take his life instead. "I don't fucking care. You changed and you are no longer my father anymore." and with that Chuck threw another punch at his nose. 

Cas fell down and coughed blood, he was whimpering.

"Stand up, faggot. Fight me, jerk." Chuck grabbed Cas' collar and punched him again, "Now, what? Stand up!"

Chuck forcefully let Cas stood up on his feet. He held his chin and punched him one more time, "I don't want to this but you leave me no choice." Chuck grabbed his pocket knife and lifted Cas' shirt. "Let me spell it."

"Dad! No, please.... AH!" Cas shouted in pain. Chuck started carving tiny words on his back. "Please, stop. Dad! Who are you!" 

"Well, I'm the boss, aren't I?" He chuckled, "Let's see. F...A..." 

Every word that was carved and scratched, made Cas whimpered and scream in absolute terror and pain. It was so difficult to breath or even fight for himself. He was losing hope and peace. He wanted everything to end. No one will care anyway. 

"Ah, there you go... F-A-G-G-O-T... Wonderful, " He chuckled. "Next time you talk back at me again? There's a round two, got it?" He whispered and walked away. 

However, Gabriel saw everything and he tackled Chuck to the ground.

"WHAT KIND OF FATHER ARE YOU!" he punched and punched until Chuck almost lost his senses.

"Well, that was easy." Gabriel chuckled but then, he went straight to his brother. "Cas! Wake-up!" 

Sam and Dean came in after. Dean was so worried that he even pushed away Gabriel just to hold Cas. "Don't leave me, Cas. Cas!" He cried out. 

"Dean, Gabe. Let's bring him to the hospital, now!" Sam opened the door of the impala and Dean carried Cas with him. Gabriel hopped in on the shotgun and they drove all the way to the hospital.  
  


\------

"Please stay here." one of the nurses said to the three.

Dean was still in tears. He was currently blaming himself for what happened to Cas. "This isn't your fault, Dean." 

"No! It's my fault. If I didn't—fuck it! Damn, I'm such an asshole." Dean said.

"Yes, you are. One, for hurting my brother. However, it's not your fault our dad beats him to death. It was dad's fault." Gabriel said.

"What happened? Why—why would he do it to Cas?" Sam sincerely asked.

"Our dad, he wasn't like that. He was the opposite of our dad today. He was kind, thoughtful and appreciative. He knows one of our brothers, Michael, That he's gay but somehow, it didn't matter if Michael was married to a man. It just so happens after his trip last year, he turned into a monster." Gabriel explained.

"What do you think happened?" Sam asked.

"He might've been possessed or something." Dean said.

"What?" Gabriel asked. "But, I do agree with you, Dean-o. Still, He must be away from Cas, from us." Gabriel sighed.   
  


After some minutes. They became silent, they were still waiting for the nurses to come out and tell them that Cas was okay.   
  


After an hour or two. A nurse finally went to them, "Family of Castiel Novak?"   
  


"I am his brother, is he okay?" Gabriel trembled.  
  


"Yes, he's fine now." The three boys sighed in relief. "However, he's still asleep. He might not wake up for days because he lost so much blood but you can still visit him." She said.   
  


"Thanks." Gabriel said and followed the nurse to Cas' room.   
  


Dean hugged Sam, he was incredibly glad that Cas was alive. He'll tell everything to him as long as he listens. "Let's wait for Gabriel, he'll still want to meet you Dean."   
  


"I hope so."   
  
  


Minutes have passed and Gabriel was out of Cas' room. Gabriel was a bit teary-eyed. "Sam... Dean, he still isn't awake but he talks in his sleep."   
  


"What does he say?" Dean asked.  
  


"It's like, he's dreaming of you. I think, you can wake him up, Dean." Gabriel stared at Dean's eyes. "Can you wake him up?"   
  


Dean exhaled the air he was holding. Cas was still looking for him. Cas _might_ forgive him. He just have to say sorry and maybe see him when he wakes up. "I'll try. I will do my best." Dean said.   
  


He entered Cas' room. There was a lot of wires that were attached to him. He looked peaceful and beautiful. Dean slightly smiled, he was so lucky to be friends with Cas. 

He walked towards the side of the bed. He sat down and stared at Cas for a long time. Admiring his beauty, he came to think that maybe, he liked Cas that much.   
  


He held Cas' hands, he intertwined their fingers and he kissed the back of Cas' hand. "Damn, Cas. I don't wanna lose you. You matter to me. Wake up, please." He stared at his closed eyes.   
  


"I know that you can't hear me. I know you are mad but please, when you wake up. I want you to listen to me, okay? Let me explain." He continued.   
  


He was caressing Cas' face. Almost praising his beauty. He stood up and slowly lowered his face to Cas'. Then, he lightly kissed his lips. "I don't give a damn to anyone anymore. I will show them that you're mine and I'm gonna be proud of that." 

"Just wake-up." He said.  
  
  


Dean left the room. Not knowing the slow tap of Cas' fingers.  
  


  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remembered writing this because Osric Chau replied to me on Twitter aaaaaaaaaaa


End file.
